


Самайн

by alisahansen



Series: цикл [1]
Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisahansen/pseuds/alisahansen
Summary: воспоминания братьев
Series: цикл [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065047
Kudos: 3





	Самайн

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на летнюю фандомную битву 2020 для команды Robin of Sherwood. Планируется цикл.  
> Бета: Jihiro Ann

Холодный ветер распахнул ставни, и пламя свечи на столе заплясало. Старый человек кряхтя поднялся из кресла, доковылял до окна и закрыл его. Послушал, как снаружи воет ветер, и снова вернулся обратно к столу. 

Еще одна бессонная ночь ждет его — и старость тут не при чем. Вот уже двадцать лет в ночь всех святых он не может сомкнуть глаз и не тушит свечу на столе. Сидит и смотрит на ее огонь, силясь увидеть в танцующем пламени любимый облик... 

Этот их проклятый языческий праздник, они называют его Самайн… Его единственная любовь... Это дьявольское наваждение, этот острый шип в сердце... Он исчез в ту ночь — и ничего не осталось, кроме боли. И даже после стольких лет ничего и никуда не делось, и память, бессовестная и безжалостная, бросает его в прошлое, как в ледяную прорубь... 

И снова смотрят на него эти бесстыжие глаза, и снова ради улыбки, обращенной к нему, ради благосклонного взгляда он готов встать перед тем невероятным существом на колени, и снова рука тянется в желании коснуться шелковых волос... 

Но он так ни разу и не сделал ни одной попытки — вместо этого он кривился и стискивал зубы, сжимая в кулаке свой «ошейник», навеки привязавший его к этим каменным стенам. 

А сейчас это невозможно, и все, чего он достиг за эти годы, все, к чему рвался и шел по головам, всю эту власть, деньги — все отдал бы он… но эти жертвы не нужны и никогда не были нужны — он слишком поздно это понял. 

И в почерневшем зеркале — сморщенное лицо с пустыми глазами немощного старика, еще на один год старше себя самого... 

Эта страшная ночь подходит к концу, уступая место ледяному рассвету, и не поймешь, что из них хуже. 

Сегодня должен приехать брат — вот он как чувствует?.. Ритуалу этому уж лет пятнадцать будет. Он просто молча разливает по кубкам вино цвета крови и садится в кресло напротив. О чем говорить? Им не о чем... а вот молчать им обоим есть о чем... много о чем. Но хватит! 

Он встал и доковылял до камина — там на полке стояла небольшая шкатулка. Он открыл ее и вытащил пузырек. Давно уже приготовил эту настойку, но все что-то тянул... 

Чуть позже, когда дорогой гость въедет в главные ворота, он, как всегда, спустится его встречать, а на столе будут стоять два кубка и кувшин подогретого вина с гвоздикой и прочими пряностями. Дорогие специи не позволят понять, что в дивном букете этого анжуйского вина есть цветок аконита. 

*** 

Путь из Ноттингема в обитель святой Марии недалек — всего-то около двадцати миль. Там живет единственный уцелевший из всей прежде весьма многочисленной семьи. Двадцать лет назад, когда королевский приказ чуть не обернулся катастрофой, его, шерифа ноттингемского, от виселицы спасло божественное провидение в виде защиты брата, а от стаи кимров и разбойников — его тогдашний помощник Гай Гизборн. Он же — вернее, память о нем — и есть сейчас причина поездки в монастырь к брату. 

Тихо поскрипывают колеса повозки, под одеялами из волчьих шкур довольно тепло. Можно немного подремать или подумать, или погрузиться в воспоминания. Сейчас он особенно склоняется к третьему. 

Кто бы мог предположить, что начавшаяся двадцать пять лет назад история будет иметь такой хвост из последствий? Хотя, если поразмыслить как следует, то история эта началась все же раньше, значительно раньше. С той самой проклятой стрелы. 

Повозку тряхнуло на ухабе, и шериф поморщился: к мерному покачиванию этой колымаги он давно привык, не замечает даже, а вот такие толчки доставляют ему неудобство. Но все лучше, чем трястись верхом. Вот уже десять лет он путешествует только в своей карете. Удобнее со всех сторон. 

Да и по молодости лет он не был большим поклонником верховой езды, что скрывать? И без особой нужды старался в седло не садиться. Даже братец — эта монастырская крыса — и тот умудрился обставить его в этом вопросе. 

Но вот лучше Гая Гизборна верхом не ездил никто. Тот родился в седле, несколько суток мог не слезать со своего сатанинского коня... Никогда до и ни разу после Роберт де Рено не встречал подобного человека. Причем не только в этом, во многом другом тоже. 

Тот странный парень как будто не принадлежал этому миру, хотя изо всех сил старался. Брат, видимо, понял это быстро, а так как был всегда падок на разные диковинки... 

Вот говорила матушка: «Никогда не вставай между своим братом и тем, что он хочет получить»! Ох, Хьюго, Хьюго... сколько раз их родительница твердила, что его страсти — не для духовной стези, не создан он для смирения. Это только снаружи посмотришь — вроде бы рыба рыбой, а внутри... Это тот самый омут, полный огромных зубастых чертей. Да, теперь многие его поступки становятся понятней. И его ненависть к нему, к своему старшему брату, тоже. Как и его нежданная помощь тогда.

Много лет назад, как будто в другой жизни, они все разом поднялись на одну ступеньку выше, когда самый старший из братьев — Генри, любимец отца и матери, — упал с лошади и разбился. Вот тогда сам Роберт де Рено избавился от грозившей ему церковной карьеры, а его младший брат Хьюго — от военной службы и крестового похода, в который с радостью отправился Эдмунд. Все устраивалось великолепней некуда. По крайней мере, так ему тогда казалось. 

Какое-то время — к великому несчастью, весьма недолгое — каждый из них делал себе карьеру на своем поприще. А потом... Потом матушке вдруг пришла в голову мысль о сплоченной, как кулак, семье, и что братья должны поддерживать друг друга. И, как назло, подвернулась для этого прекрасная оказия. Так Роберт де Рено стал шерифом ноттингемским, хотя по первости эта должность его особо не прельщала: он метил на пост повыше, но... 

«Роберт, ты не понимаешь своего счастья!» 

Когда матушка так говорила, оставалось только принять все и смириться, как с волей Бога. Так что в такого рода христианском смирении он, Роберт де Рено, даст фору не только своему рукоположенному братцу, а и самому епископу Кентерберийскому, если не Папе Римскому. 

Больше сорока лет назад это было... Столько не все и живут. Им с братом вот повезло, если так можно выразиться. Но что в итоге получилось? Хью ведь люто ненавидит его, несмотря на то, что ближе друг друга у них обоих никого нет. Больше никого. 

И кто бы мог подумать, что краеугольным камнем окажутся не деньги, не положение, не ум, не способность добиться власти, а… просто человек? Хотя нет — уж простым тот парень точно не был. Но впечатление такое как раз и производил.

И вот уж совсем не могло прийти в голову, что тот окажется такой неприступной скалой, о которую разобьются, как волны, все попытки сломать его и добиться желаемого. 

А ведь изначально хотел только позлить брата, переманив «его человека». Но, как всегда, недооценил Хьюго — этот церковный сухарь так до конца и не выпустил из рук то, что считал своим. Но именно что только считал. 

Гай Гизборн, при всей его от них зависимости, их никогда не был, как бы про это ни думали. Хороший вопрос: был ли он вообще чьим-то? Да, для всех Гизборн был псом братьев де Рено, но только… цепь службы Гай смог бы очень легко перегрызть, как только у него появилось бы что-то еще. Или малейшая тень надежды получить это. Особенно — дом. 

По странной иронии судьбы — и Роберт де Рено это сейчас прекрасно понимал — как раз он-то и стал бы той цепью, что навеки приковала бы Гая Гизборна к ним и обеспечила бы его собачью преданность. 

Но тогда они не позволили ему обзавестись настоящим домом. Это было их самой главной ошибкой. Они думали, что он никуда не денется и так, потому что хочет отомстить за свой позор наглому саксонскому разбойнику Локсли — в сущности, такому же негодяю, как и его отец Элфрик. А ненависть и жажда мести — очень хороший ошейник. 

Правда, вскоре шериф с некоторой досадой понял, что не такая это уж это была и ненависть — разве что по первости. А вот к ним... Да, своих покровителей Гай Гизборн возненавидел люто, хотя и продолжал служить им. И как раз после того, как понял, что дома у него не будет. Да, он остался, но это все, чего они сумели от него добиться. 

Если бы брат был так умен, как про себя думал и не уставал напоминать, то он никогда не сделал бы той ошибки... Как, впрочем, и он сам. Они оба тогда сделали ее. Но еще большую совершили с самого начала, манипулируя и пытаясь сломать. Если первое еще худо-бедно получалось, то второе... 

За эту совершенно непостижимую стойкость и силу выдерживать все Роберт де Рено возненавидел своего помощника. А возненавидев, подставил под удар, выставил вместо себя как щит, но не получилось. 

Не в первый раз это было, конечно, далеко не в первый, только вот тогда была последняя капля, и ему не простили. Хьюго не простил в особенности. Условием помощи и заступничества было возвращение ему Гая и отказ от всех дальнейших претензий. И к бывшему помощнику, и к нему. Но в слишком уж сложное положение попал он, шериф Ноттингема, чтобы отказываться... 

Гизборну же тогда было настолько плевать на своего шерифа, что дальше уже некуда. На аббата, впрочем, тоже. Но вынужден был вернулся в обитель на свою прежнюю должность. Ведь и у него не было выхода. Но, несмотря на размер жалования и условия, предоставленные ему аббатом, — а это был просто верх щедрости — согласился Гай Гизборн, скрипя зубами. А буквально через месяц пропал. В такой же день, как и сейчас — христианский день всех Святых и языческий праздник Самайн. 

Тщательнейшие каждодневные — в течение двух недель — поиски ни к чему не привели, и даже объявленная огромная награда — хоть за какую-то информацию — оказалась бесполезна. 

Брат тогда от расстройства слег в горячке и чуть не умер. Но вот с тех пор они не разговаривают и не видятся. Только в этот день. Сам тогда приехал — даже не знал почему, просто не приехать не мог. Они просидели весь день у камина, пили вино и молчали. Каждый думал о своем, но молчали они об общем. 

Вдруг воспоминания эти были прерваны веселым голосами где-то снаружи. 

Роберт де Рено отодвинул рукой в меховой перчатке тяжелую занавесь на окне кареты и обозрел округу. Охрана ехала с обычными хмурыми мордами и никакого веселья не наблюдалось. Послышалось, что ли? 

И тут голоса раздались снова: один из них был знакомым, но Роберт де Рено никак не мог вспомнить, чей он. Второй же был… Шериф побледнел и вцепился в дверцу, озираясь по сторонам. Но вокруг были только солдаты охраны, а их рожи он знал наперечет. Голос никак не мог принадлежать никому из них, но, тем не менее, говорящий был так близко — как будто в двух шагах. 

_— Так поехали быстрее, чего ты копаешься?!  
— Да ничего, просто мне показалось, что я видел... что-то.  
— Мир смертных открыт сегодня.  
— Никак не могу к этому привыкнуть...  
— У тебя для этого вся вечность. Ну ладно, поехали уже!  
— Да... пожалуй ты прав. _

И порыв ветра донес только стук копыт по мерзлой земле. 

Шериф откинулся на подушки, глотая ртом воздух. Немного придя в себя, он подобрал одеяло до самого носа и попытался прогнать крутившийся в голове вопрос — и не один... 

Что это было? Это ведь не мог быть голос его помощника Гая Гизборна? Нет, это какой-то бред! Это просто галлюцинации: разум человека порой играет с ним в очень странные игры и выкидывает дьявольские коленца... Не надо забывать, что за день сегодня, что за воспоминания пришли. Это просто... 

Нет, надо будет сказать об этом Хьюго. Хватит уже молчать. 

Вот вдали показались стены монастыря святой Марии, и кто-то из охраны оповестил об этом шерифа. Тот, высунувшись из окна своей повозки, приказал прибавить ходу. Если бы он обернулся в тот момент, он увидел бы, как мчались над полем два всадника, и их плащи развевались за ними, как крылья.

*** 

— Но ты так и не объяснил мне толком, куда тебя вдруг понесло? Все же в другую сторону подались.  
— Толпой не люблю. И это, как ты любишь говорить - primо!  
— Да-да, конечно...  
— Ну не смотри на меня так, я вправду не люблю все это столпотворение и круговорот. У меня от него голова болит. И тебе, кстати, это прекрасно известно. Так что... И потом, они до Йоля не успокоятся, ты это тоже знаешь.  
— Знаю... как и то, что вторая столь же грандиозная … в общем, будет с Бельтайна по Литу.  
— Да! И на обе у меня большие планы, заметь! Это secundо. Вот поэтому я предлагаю не терять время попусту. С моей стороны политес соблюден, так что дальше пускай они гоняют привидений по полям и болотам без нас. И это, как ты говоришь, tertia  
— А тебя точно не хватятся? Ты же все-таки значительная персона в этой кавалькаде. Можно сказать, что и главная ...  
— Так! Вот не меня, а нас и мой статус тут совсем не причем! Ты, друг мой, там тоже не из последних, и далеко. Ну а если серьезно, то им сейчас ни до кого, и мы можем со спокойной совестью делать что хотим.  
— Ну если так, то... тем более, что вино и немного еды я все-таки прихватил!  
— Так с этого и надо было начинать! 


End file.
